Star Wars the Expendable Clone Wars
by Boobymitch
Summary: Based off the tv series, the war continues between the Republic and Sepratists as the Expendables do whatever they can to help in the war by doing critical missions and creating an army of their own to help the Republic
1. Shadow of the Malevolence

**In a fleet of Venators**

The Expendable's ship the Outrider is flying towards Anakin's capital ship as it lands in it's hanger as the Expendables exit it as Daniel says, "Man, I hope were not late."

"Chances are we are late," said Anthony.

"Great," complained Jorge.

"Relax guys, their not gonna do anything stupid to us, now come on, we have to meet Anakin and Admiral yularen over at that side of the hanger," said Gerardo.

The guys are then walking towards that side as Anakin noticed them as he said, "You guys are late."

"Sorry, we ran into to traffic," joked Bishop.

"Do forgive me General Bishop, but this is a serious matter," said Admiral Yularen.

"Admiral, lighten up, whatever is out there we got this," said Omar.

"Alright so what's up?" asked Gerardo.

Meanwhile Bobby is then pulled behind a fighter as he then got kissed in the mouth as it was Ahsoka as she says, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Where have you guys been?"

"We were on a mission at Krant, had to stop a Decimator Facility, what's been going on?"

"Greivous is what's going on."

"What about him?"

"He has a new toy now, one that can shoot a massive Ion laser and shut a whole Venator ship."

"Wow, I guess this is what it's about?"

Ahsoka nodded as Brock yells out, "Hey Bobby where are you at!?"

"Well I guess we better get back to the group," said bobby.

Ahsoka and Bobby then head over to the group as Anakin asks, "where were you two at?"

"At our ship, I forgot something and Ahsoka went with me," answered Bobby.

"Is that true Ahsoka?"

"Yes master."

Anakin was a little suspicious till HK covered for them and said, "Statement: I saw them head over to our ship, and walk out of it."

"Okay, then guys take a seat."

Bobby and Ahsoka did a breath of relief as they mouthed the words thank you to HK as the guys took a seat as Master Plo Koon approached as Admiral Yularen says, " Gentlemen, this Strikeforce has been commissioned by the senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship, as the bulk of our fleet's are engaged on the front lines we'll be on our own, General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy."

"Wait on our own?" asked Jorge.

"Relax Jorge, everyone knows what their doing," said Daniel.

"Thank you Admiral, while our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemies attack, I believe our bombers can maneuver their Ion weapon, our target will be the bridge, and General Greivous," said Anakin.

"The head clanker, Skywalker's getting pretty ambitious," said one of the clones.

"Isn't he always," said Bishop.

"Pay attention guys," said Bobby.

"Our bombers will advance at attack speed to maneuver the enemies Ion weapon, we'll concentrate our fire on the bridge super structure, here, destroy Greivous, we can bring the war to a quicker end," finished Anakin.

"Everybody got that?" asked Gerardo.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, pilots prepare your bombers," said Anakin.

"Sure hope this works," said Anthony.

"It's got to, we can kill two birds with one stone," said Brock.

"Guys, this is a very aggressive strategy, are you sure your squadron can complete this mission," said Plo Koon.

"Hopefully," said Jorge.

"Well let's ask them, Matstick, you think our boys can pull it off ?" asked Anakin.

"Yes sir, there isn't a mission that Shadow Squadron couldn't complete."

"That's right, minimal casualties and maximum affectivness, that's us," added in another clone pilot.

"Also with us flying, that grease bucket doesn't stand a chance," said Omar.

"I admire your confidence, even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Greivous's defenses," said Plo koon.

"Master Plo is right, with Greivous on that ship's bridge it's bound to be well protected," agreed Ahsoka.

"Now that you mention it, it might be rather difficult," said Bobby.

"Don't worry guys, we'll destroy that bridge, along with Greivous," said Anakin.

"Exclamation: That's the spirit!"

Anakin then walks off as Brock asks, "Wait, does that mean we have to board the bombers?" asked Brock

"Yep," answered Gerardo.

"Well that's just great, who are we gonna double up with?" asked Daniel.

"Ok Bobby is with me, Daniel and HK you guys are together, Brock and Bishop, you guys are together, Jorge and Omar, you guys are together, Anthony you just find a clone pilot and fly with him, now is the time to end this thing once and for all, let's do this guys," said Gerardo.

The expendables then walk off as Plo Koon says, "Master Skywalker and the Expendables inspire great confidence in the men."

Ahsoka chuckles and then says, "They do lead by example."

**A few minutes later...**

Everyone is preparing their y-Wing bombers as Anakin, R2, ahsoka, and the Expendables as Ahsoka asks, "Which one's mine?"

"your with me, you'll be my gunner," answered Anakin.

"Ouch, pride killer," joked Bishop.

Ahsoka looks at Anakin in a shock expression as Anakin says, "Somebodies gotta watch my back."

"Why, you have R2."

R2 says something as anakin says, "But i enjoy you company padawan."

"Sure you do," joked Anthony.

"Just admit it you don't like my flying?" asked Ahsoka.

"No, no it's not that, I..."

"Skywalker, can we talk to you?" asked Plo Koon.

"Sure I'll be right over there, be right back," said Anakin.

Anakin walks off as Ahsoka looks at the Expendables as Omar says, "I don't like that look she's giving us."

"So, what do you guys think of my flying?" asked Ahsoka.

The guys were having a hard time answering till Bishop says, "Oh look at the time, we better get to our bombers, come on guys."

Everyone, except Gerardo and Bobby, left as Ahsoka sighed as Gerardo says, "Relax Ahsoka, your okay at flying, you just need more experience."

"If it makes you feel any better, we can teach you how," said Bobby.

"Really, does that mean I can fly the Outrider!?" asked Ahsoka excitedly.

"No," said answered both Bobby and gerardo.

"Hey guys, bad news," said Anakin as he and Plo Koon approached them.

"What is it?" asked Gerardo.

"Greivous is targeting our secret medical facility," answered Plo Koon.

"Isn't that where our injured men are at?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, so we can't go the long way, we have to take a shortcut," answered Anakin.

"Then we have no time left to lose, let's get moving," said Gerardo.

**A few minutes later...**

The bombers are exiting the ship as Obi Wan communicates them and says, "I hope you guys know what your doing."

"Well if we don't, we won't be around to hear the I told you so," said Anakin.

"Alright, well take your shortcut while I take the long way, you guys better be there before I arrive."

"We will Obi Wan, see you soon," said Gerardo.

"Alright Shadow Squadron, tight formation and call in," said Anakin.

"Shadow 2 standing by."

"shadow 3 standing by."

"Shadow 4 standing by."

"Well guys, this gonna be interesting," said Daniel.

"Question: Can you fly this thing Daniel?"

"Of course."

"Hey guys, we might as well call it the Goatface," joked Bishop.

"Come on Bishop, that name doesn't suit that well with his ship," said Brock.

"Oh I know, how about Air Goat," said Ahsoka.

"The guys then start laughing, even Daniel himself, as Omar says, "Okay that was good."

"Cut the chatter guys," said Bobby.

Plo koon's fighter then shows up as Admiral Yularen says, "Generals, you are clear for hyperspace, good hunting sirs."

"Thank you Admiral, prepare for hyperspace guys," said Anakin.

They then jump through hyperspace to head to their shortcut.

**At the shortcut**

They then exit from hyperspace as Jorge says, "This is your shortcut?"

"That's right, if we can make it through, then we'll do just fine," answered Anakin.

"A nebula could be very difficult, I proceed with caution," said Plo Koon.

"You know, this looks very familiar," said Anthony.

"This is gonna be fun," complained Omar who was hoping for a fight.

"Does anyone care what the padawan thinks?" asked Ahsoka.

"Of course we do snips, but were still going through that nebula," answered Anakin.

"I care about what you think and so do the guys, right guys?" asked Bobby.

Everyone agreed as Ahsoka says, "Thanks guys."

"Alright cut the chatter guys, let's get through this nebula," said Gerardo.

After flying for a while, Shadow 2's pilot says, "This is to thick, can you guys see anything?"

"No, this is one clouded nebula," said Brock.

"Just follow my thrusters guys," said anakin.

"This sucks, the scanners don't work," complained Ahsoka.

"Well this old fashion flying Ahsoka, you have to feel your way through there," said Anakin.

"Anakin's right Ahsoka, if I'm gonna teach you how to fly, this will be one of those test, so just clear your head and relax," said Gerardo.

"Well if you ask me, you wanna know what my path is gonna be?" asked Omar.

"What's that omar?" asked Bobby

"I'm gonna blow up that battleship."

"Same here general," agreed one of the clone pilots."

"A clear path as any," said plo Koon.

After flying through the shortcut for a while, Ahsoka asks, "So Skyguy, how did you know about this shortcut?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing, cause I never seen this before," said Daniel.

"It's an Old Smuggler's route, pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine," answered Anakin.

"Smuggler's route," said Ahsoka.

"Oh yeah now I remember, back when I was a smuggler I was cruising through this nebula, and I remember the name of this being...oh no," said Anthony.

"What's the matter Anthony, you forgot that this is called the Bomura run?" asked Anakin.

"Bomura run!" exclaimed Plo Koon.

"I'm picking up a contact," said Ahsoka.

"Uh guys, you need to listen to me, we need to turn around," said Anthony.

"What and start all over, forget it," said Jorge.

"Another contact, this one is much longer," said Ahsoka.

"Besides Anthony, what's here to get us?" asked Bishop.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you blasted nerf herders, bomuras have a giant nest here!" yelled out Anthony

"Another, another!" yelled out ahsoka.

They then looked over at Ahsoka's direction as a giant bomura comes flying towards them as Brock yells out, "Holy shit!"

"Take evasive action." commanded Anakin.

Everyone did that as they were now in the middle of a giant nest of them as HK says, "Statement: That is a lot of Bomuras."

"Those gas gulpers are huge," said Ahsoka.

"Tell us something we already know," said Anthony.

"Don't shoot or they'll panic," said Plo Koon.

"They'll all panic, I'm bout to panic," said Ahsoka.

"There are so many of them," said one of the clone pilots.

"This just got more interesting," said Omar a bit excited.

Suddenly one of the y-wings scratches a bomura as it's stabilizers are on fire, "I'm hit, my stabilizers are on fire."

"Pull it together matstick," said Anakin.

"I'm okay, I got it," said Matstick.

"These things are gonna make a meal out of us," said Ahsoka.

"Relax Ahsoka, that's one of the things you need to learn about flying," said Gerardo.

"Listen to him Ahsoka, he knows what he's saying," said Bobby.

"All wings fly up behind me," said Anakin.

Everyone does that as they are flying through the bomuras as they fly through the nebula as Omar says, "Fuck yeah we did it."

"Let's hope your shortcut paid off," said Ahsoka.

"Were not far from Greivous now," said Anakin.

"then let's keep moving," said Gerardo.

**The medical station**

Shadow Squadron made it to the medical station as Gerardo says, "You guys ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," answered Daniel.

"Generals, I have a contact," said one of the clone pilots.

" Is it a bomura?" asked Brock.

"No, its a ship."

"That means the Malevolence is here, and just in time to be turned to scrape," said Omar.

The Malevolence pops out as Shadow Squadron charges as droid starfighters showed up.

"Incoming fighters," said Ahsoka.

"Exclamation: Let's turn them to scrape!"

A huge firefight then starts as the Malevolence looks to fire it's Ion cannon at them as Bobby notices it and says, "Guys, the Malevolence is about to fire."

It then did as Ahsoka yells out, "Incoming!"

"Head towards the edge of the ray!" yelled Anakin.

"Oh man, I hope this works," said Jorge.

Suddenly shadow two's stabilizer went off as the crash crashed and destroyed another one as Anakin, the Expendables, Plo Koon, and some clones barely made it as the rest didn't come in as Gerardo says, "Shadow squadron come in."

"We lost Matstick and Tag, shadow 6,7, and 8 were caught in the ray," said Anthony.

"Alright, so that's how he wants to play, let's show him how we play," said Omar.

The then fly towards the bridge but are getting blasted on by the defense turrets as Bishop says, "This is flight is getting rocky."

"Guys, we need a new plan," said Ahsoka.

"We can make it Ahsoka, hang in there," said Anakin.

"But master you can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down."

"She's right Anakin, we need a new plan," said Gerardo.

"Hey, if we can damage the weapon, when it tries to fire, it could heavily damage the ship," said bobby.

"Okay, Shadow Squadron, new target, take out the starboard Ion cannon," said Anakin.

They then head to the weapon while they shot torpedoes at the weapon as it destroyed it as the Malevolence was now vulnerable.

"Good work Shadow Squadron," said Plo Koon.

"Nice job Ahsoka and Bobby," said Anakin.

Suddenly Obi Wan's fleet show up as he asks, "Guys do you copy?"

"Were here," answered Gerardo.

"Congratulations, it looks like your mission was a success."

"Partially, Greivous is still alive, the battle was pretty rough on us," said Anakin.

"Well we'll take it from here, we'll call you guys if we need you."

"We'll be waiting," said Gerardo.

**Inside the Medical Station**

Shadow Squadron lands in the medical facility as Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, and the Expendables meet up with each other as Plo Koon says, "Great job guys, your leadership skills are most impressive."

"Thanks master plo Koon," said Gerardo.

"Uh excuse me, I believe it was my idea to change the plan," said Ahsoka.

"She got us there guys," said Bobby.

"But from a certain point of view," said Brock as they, except for Bobby, Gerardo, and Ahsoka, walked off as Gerardo says, "You did good today Ahsoka, I think you showed the best leadership quality out of all of us."

"What's that?"

"You knew when the plan goes wrong, you find another."

Gerardo then walks off as Bobby and Ahsoka smile and hug each other.


	2. Destroy the Malevolence

**Above a moon**

The Malevolence is fleeing as Obi Wan and his fleet are chasing and firing at it as Plo Koon says, "The ship is to big, we need reinforcements."

"That's why were here master."

Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Expendables then come forward as Obi Wan asks, "Guys, did you contact Master Lumidnara?"

"Yes, but she's dealing with a sepratist fleet nearby," answered Daniel.

"She won't be able to come till she has turned the fleet away," said Gerardo.

"Then we'll have to make due with what we have," said Obi Wan.

After firing for a while Gerardo asks, "Admiral, status report?"

"Their not attempting to make a jump to hyperspace, their hyperdrive must be damaged."

"This is our chance!" shouted Omar.

"A chance we need to take," added in Anthony.

"Right, all ships target the bridge, maximum firepower!" yelled Obi Wan.

After firing for a while, Ahsoka says, "Guys, I just picked up a signal near the enemy vessel, something just came out of hyperspace."

"Enemy reinforcements?" asked Anakin.

"No, it looks like a naboo ship."

"What!?" asked the Expendables.

"Gunner's stand down, what in blazes are they doing out here!?" asked Obi Wan.

"I have no idea, but I hope they have a good explanation," answered Jorge.

"Ahsoka, contact that ship, hurry!" exclaimed Gerardo.

"Naboo cruiser identify yourself."

"This is Senator Amidala."

"Padme!?" said both Anakin and Gerardo.

"What are you doing out here?" asked anakin.

"I was sent on a special mission, the senate was told that the Banking clan wanted to negotiate a treaty."

"Well it looks like that information was wrong," said Brock.

"Yeah you need to get out of there as fast as you can," said Bobby.

Suddenly Padme began to act a little weird as Anakin asks, "Padme what's happening?"

"I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser with a tractor beam, I will not be used as a bargaining chip, you must destroy this ship."

the transmission ends as Bishop says, "What do we do now?"

Anakin and Gerardo struggle as Gerardo says, "Admiral, order the ships to stand down."

Anakin and Gerardo then walk off as Obi Wan asks, "Where are you two going?"

"Somebody has to save her skin," answered Anakin.

"I thought you might say that," said Obi Wan.

"Exclamation: Hold on a second, your not leaving without us!"

Gerardo then sighs as he says, "Alright, but I only need half of you, so HK, Daniel, Jorge, Omar, and Bobby, you guys come with me, the rest of you stay with the ship, if were not out in the next three hours, blow that ship to kingdom come."

"What, no!" shouted Gerardo.

"That's an order guys!"

the others sighed as Bobby glances at Ahsoka as it might be their last as Anakin's group walked off as Plo koon says, "Their they go again, craving adventure and excitement."

"That's Gerardo and Anakin for ya," said Bishop.

"You get used to it," said Ahsoka.

Aftyer walking the halls, they enter Anakin's ship, the twilight, as Gerardo and Anakin are going to be co-piloting the ship as Obi Wan comes in and sits next to them and says, "I trust you two have formulated a brilliant plan to save the senator."

"As a matter of fact, we did," said Anakin.

"Well is there a plan B?" asked Daniel.

"Daniel, you know we don't need a plan B yet," answered Gerardo.

"Then what's the plan?" asked Bobby.

"The enemy's sensors are obviously damaged, so we'll sneak behind them in the emergency airlock," answered Anakin.

"So that's the plan, just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?" asked Jorge.

"Yep," answered Gerardo.

"Enjoyed statement: I love this plan."

"So do I, let's get going," said Omar.

They then exit the hanger as they fly towards the ship as Obi Wan says, "If they spot us, we'll be pulverized."

"Their to busy repairing the ship, they have no time to notice us," said Anakin.

"Apparently so, let's go kick some clanker ass," said Omar.

They then land on the emergency airlock as they enter it and go up on an elevator as Jorge says, "guys, this is crazy, we can't defeat all these droids."

"Who said we had to defeat them all," said Bobby.

"Besides, it's not like were gonna get spotted," said Daniel.

As the door opened, two battledroids showed up as Anakin and Obi Wan cut them down as Daniel says, "I stand corrected on that part."

"Alright, R2, stay here," said Anakin.

**Back at the Venator**

Back at the ship, Plo Koon, Ahsoka, Brock, Bishop, and Anthony are talking to Lumidnara as she says, "Another bold strategy by either Skywalker or Mullins I presume."

"That's my master and mentor," said Ahsoka.

"Once they make it off the ship, we need reinforcements to destroy the ship," said Plo Koon.

"Unless the three hour time limit runs out, then we have to go on ahead and destroy the ship," said Brock.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said Anthony.

"I'm on my way master Plo and expendables," said Lumidnara as the transmission ended.

"General's we are receiving a transmission from inside the Malevolence, I believe it's the senator," said Admiral Yularen.

"Then we better answer it," said Bishop.

**back in the Malevolence**

Gerardo's group is running down a hallway as the guys picked up a transmission from Ahsoka as she says, "Guys, we found the senator, I'm patcjing her through."

"Padme," said Anakin and Gerardo.

"Guys."

"Are you alright?" asked Gerardo.

"Where are you?" asked Anakin.

"In the lower levels, I'm fine but I don't know for how long."

"Me, Anakin, Obi Wan, Bobby, Daniel, HK, Jorge, and Omar are on board too," said gerardo.

"What, what are you doing here!?"

"We came to get you off the ship," answered Bobby.

"Ahsoka, how do we get to the senator?" asked Gerardo.

"According to our scanners their seems to be a large open area in the lower level of the ship, it should be halfway between the two of you."

"Good work Ahsoka, were on our way."

"Did you hear that Padme?" asked Daniel.

"I'll be there."

The guys then keep moving till their at a freight train like area as HK says, "Statement: It seems the senator is not here at our destination."

"Well she's here guys, I sense it," said Anakin.

"I hope your right," said Jorge.

They then hear blaster fire as Bobby says, "Over there."

They see padme and Threepio getting shot at as the Obi Wan and Anakin jumped down as the expendables equipped jetpacks as they flew behind them.

They then land on a train as Anakin and gerardo see Padme on another as Anakin yells out, "Padme!" and jumps down as Gerardo says, "Bobby and Jorge come with me, the rest of you stay with Obi Wan."

Bobby, Gerardo, and Jorge then fly down as Padme sees them and says, "Guys."

Suddenly a super battledroid blasts a bridge, with the train that Padme is on, as she says, "The bridge is out!"

"Then you'll have to jump!" yelled out Gerardo.

"Yeah Anakin can catch you with the force, you have to trust him!" yelled Bobby.

Padme then jumps as Anakin uses the force to catch her as he says, "Gotcha."

"Nice catch, we'll get the droid!" yelled Obi Wan.

"We will?" asked Omar.

Daniel then smacks Omar in the back of the head as they run towards where Threepio might be.

Anakin and Padme are in an embrace as she then does it to the others as she then looks at Anakin as he says, "The things you do to get us alon."

"Stop talking," said Padme as they are about to kiss with Gerardo looking on with a jealous look.

Over at Obi Wan's position, Daniel says, "Look it's Threepio!"

Obi Wan then tries to use the force to lift him up till another train runs him over and carries him off.

"Complaint" You have got to be kidding me."

"Well that's not good," said Omar.

"Anakin, we got separated from your droid," said Obi Wan.

"Threepio," said Padme.

"We'll take care of it," said Bobby.

"We'll meet you back on the Twilight," said Gerardo.

"No we can't leave yet, I overheard Grievous, their hyperdrive is almost repaired," said Padme.

"Shit," said Jorge.

"Were already heading to that direction, we'll make sure that the hyperdrive stays offline," said Obi Wan as he overheard.

"Regardless, were getting you out of here, R2, I need you to find Threepio, he's on the rail jet, I know, I know, he does, look just find him for me and we'll be there soon," said Anakin.

At another area, Obi Wan, Omar, HK, and Daniel are running to a room as they see two battledroids on a console as Omar says, "This is gonna be easy."

Suddenly the lights went on as battledroids, super battledroids, and droidekas surrounded them as Grievous popped out, laughed, and sais, "Hello there."

"Grievous," said Daniel

"General Kenobi, did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unprotected."

"Anything is possible, you haven't exactly impressed us today."

Grievous then laughs then sees Omar and HK as he says, "You two."

"Hey Greivous, long time no see, I so enjoyed giving you your first ass kicking, right HK."

"Agreement: It was extremely fun."

"I'm gonna make you two pay for what you did to me back in Hypori."

"Good, We'll fuck you up even more," said Omar.

"Ah, kill them."

The droids then had their blasters ready as HK then sprayed smoke as they hid behind the droidekas as they threw them at each of the sides, except Grievous blocked his as he picked the droideka up and threw him off the platform as the guys made a break for it.

Back at Anakin's group, their being chased by droids as Jorge says, "Why does this always happen to us."

They then take cover as Anakin says, "Obi Wan, Daniel, HK, and Omar, come in!?"

"guys, I'm afraid Grievous is on to us," said Obi Wan.

"Yeah, we noticed," said Bobby.

"We'll rendevouz back at the Twilight, the fleet must engage the..."

"Guys, hey guys!" yelled Gerardo.

"What's wrong?" asked Padme

"Their jamming us," answered Anakin.

"Great, I hate it when the sons of bitches do that," complained Jorge.

Anakin then cuts down the droids as Bobby says, "Well that will by us some time, except we have about an hour and thirty minutes till the fleet attacks," said Bobby.

"What, who gave that order!?" asked Padme

"I did, we needed to destroy the Malevolence, but we got time, but we need to hurry," answered Gerardo.

"Then I suppose you have a plan?"

"I always do, follow me."

at the bridge, Gerardo's group shows up as they destroy all the droids on it as Jorge says, "That was easier than I thought it was gonna be, what do we do now?"

"Well first, Padme, you, me, and Bobby will hide the droids while Anakin and Jorge hotwire the ships, so we better hurry," answered Gerardo.

**Back at the Venator**

Back at the venator ship, Plo koon, Admiral Yularen, Ahsoka, and the Expendables look on as Ahsoka says, "Our ships are in attack position, any word from master Skywalker or any of the guys?"

"No, the droids are jamming our transmissions," answered Plo Koon.

"And thats not good, they only have about forty-five minutes before we attack," said Brock.

"But guys, we need to give them more time!" yelled Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but were under orders from Gerardo himself, so I don't think we can," said Anthony.

**Back in the Malevolence**

Obi Wan's group is running down the hallway as he says, "Guys, go on ahead back to the Twilight, I'll keep Grievous occupied."

"but obi Wan..."

"Go guys!"

HK, Daniel, and Omar then left as they headed to the ship.

Back on the bridge, Anakin and Jorge have finished their hotwiring as Anakin says, "done, how's the house cleaning going ladies."

"Oh haha your so funny, were done, let's get out of here," said Bobby.

They then leave the bridge as they headed to the Twilight.

As the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal Threepio and R2 waiting as Gerardo says, "Threepio what are you doing, don't just stand there, move!"

They then make it to the ship as HK, Daniel, and Omar are already there as Jorge asks, "Hey where's Obi Wan?"

"He went to distract Grievous, but..."

"But before Daniel could finish Obi Wan runs in as he enters the elevator with them as they boarded their ship.

Inside the ship Obi Wan says, "I'll contact the fleet."

"R2, release the docking planks," said Anakin.

R2 does that as the ship is then flying away as Grievous and some fighters are after them as Omar says, "now would be a good time for some of your clever tricks Anakin and Gerardo."

From the venators bridge Ahsoka sees the Twilight as she yells out, "They did it, they made it!"

"Good, now we can fire at the ship!" shouted Brock.

"Right, all batteries fire!" yelled Plo Koon.

Back at the twilight, their still being chased as Jorge says, "Uh don't we have guns or turrets?"

"Answer: Yes, I'm on it."

HK shoots down a couple of fighters as Obi Wan says, "Nice shot."

R2 then does a couple of beeps as Threepio says, "Excuse me sirs, but R2 says the Malevolence is about to jump to hyperspace."

"Good, then we got nothing to worry about," said Gerardo.

"What?" asked Daniel.

Suddenly the Malevolence crashed into the moon as Everyone on the Venator ship cheered as back in the Twilight Obi Wan says, "I take it it was your plan Gerardo."

"Yep it sure was."

Gerardo then takes out a cigar and lights it up as he says, "And I love it when a good plan works."


	3. Duel of the Droids

**In the middle of space**

The twilight is flying around space, as a small shuttle flies in it's hanger as it was the Expendables as they exited the ship and headed to the cockpit as Anakin greets them, "Glad you guys could make it."

"Glad we did, so what's up?" asked Gerardo.

"R2 has been stolen as he has all the Republic's Data, and we believe him to be in this Orbital Sepratist Spy Station here on this moon."

"So that's why the Sepratist have been getting the upper hand recently, how did you get the coordinates?" asked Bobby.

"From R2 himself, and some old friends of yours."

"Old friends?" asked Brock.

"See for yourself."

Anakin nods to Ahsoka as she activates a hologram of three men as their attacking droids.

"Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose?" asked Daniel in shock.

"This is Seth Rollins of the Shield, we have tracked your droid like you requested Anakin Skywalker and we are now engaging our rescue mission, however we could use a little help."

"So you recruited the Shield to find R2?" asked Jorge.

"Yes, and that's why were going down there to help them."

HK notices a gold and black astromech as he asks, "Question: Who's that bucket of bolts?"

"Oh, guys meet Goldie, the replacement of R2," answered Ahsoka.

"Temporary," added in Anakin.

"Well we don't need to wait around, let's fuck up some clankers," said Bishop.

"Couldn't agree with you more," agreed Omar.

"Right, Rex, go to these coordinates." commanded Anakin.

"Yes sir."

They then jumped into hyperspace to rescue R2 and help the Shield.

**In the Spy Station**

Grievous is walking around impatient as a battledroid came up to him and said, "Sir, were under attack."

"What, by who!?"

"We don't know, just three mysterious life form."

"Then wipe them out, they will pay for attacking me!"

Suddenly a computer screen starts crackling as the Shield appear as Ambrose says, "OOOOH, were so scared of you Grievous, cause you see we don't believe all that stuff about you as a great lightsaber duelist and a monster and deadly and other stupid stuff like that, so take that crape somewhere else!"

"We think it's pathetic, how your droids think they can hang with the Shield as we just mopped up about five groups of them, so since all your droids have been doing is provoking us, the Hounds of Justice, you get the teeth!" shouted Rollins.

"So Grievous, your about to find out the hard way just how dangerous we are, after were done rescuing the astromech, were coming for you, believe that, believe in the shield!" shouted Reigns.

The screen fades off as Grievous pushes a chair and says, "Find those three and kill them!"

**Above the station**

The Twilight is in orbit as it goes in the moon and above the spy station as everyone is getting ready as Ahsoka is fixing up Goldie as Rex, Bishop, Anthony, and Omar walk up to her as Rex asks, "Were bringing the droid?"

"We need Goldie to open hatches and access the computers for us, oh and Rex, you get to carry him," answered Ahsoka as she walked off.

"Oh my god, this sucks for you Rex," said Anthony while laughing.

"I already feel sorry for you," said Bishop while also laughing.

"Ah that's just great," complained Rex.

Bobby is then loading his gun with Gerardo, Daniel, and Brock as Ahsoka comes in as she says, "Guys, can we have some alone time?"

Gerardo looks at Bobby and then looks back at Ahsoka and says, "Yeah, don't make out for to long, we have a mission, come on guys."

Brock and Daniel patted Bobby on the shoulder as they start whistling the Here comes the bride them as Ahsoka sits on Bobby's laugh and kisses him and says, "Are you ready to do this mission together?"

"I sure am, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Try to avoid fighting Grievous at all costs, he's to powerful for you."

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but your not ready yet, I love you to much to lose you to that monster, so please."

Ahsoka then sighs and says, "Okay, but this will be the last time I avoid a fight."

"Done, well we better get moving."

Bobby and Ahsoka join the others as Anakin, Rex, the Expendables, Ahsoka, and four clones line up as the door opens as below is the Spy station as Ahsoka yells out, "Follow me boys!"

She then runs and jumps off as the guys look at each other and jump down as well.

Anakin and Ahsoka landed on the station while Rex, the clones, and expendables used jetpacks to land as Rex says, "Next time, one of you is carrying this astromech around."

"No," said Daniel.

"Yeah, i would rather sit with a hutt than carry that," joked Bishop.

The clones laughed as Anakin makes a hole as Gerardo says, "Alright move in quietly people."

As soon as they dove in, they see two battledroids as Gerardo motions to HK as he sneaks behind one battledroid as he rips his head off and then Daniel shoots the other one as Anakin whispers, "Nice work you two, let's move."

They then make it to a console as Bobby says, "Alright goldie get to work."

Goldie then shows a hologram of the facility as Rex says, "We are here, the reactors are there, and from the looks of the transmission, the Shield is around where we are."

"Alright, Ahsoka, you, Bobby, Omar, Jorge, Anthony take the squad and set the xplosives and find the shield, then we'll meet in the hanger bay," said Anakin.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Ahsoka

"Were going for a walk in this park, right HK," joked Bishop.

"Agreement: Indeed we are."

"Well i hope you guys find R2 in one piece," said Anthony.

"I hope so too, now get going guys," said Gerardo.

"Looks like it's up to us to complete the mission boys," said Omar.

"As usual," said Jorge.

After running for a while, Ahsoka's group makes it to the reactor room as Omar contacts Anakin's group and says, "We found the Reactor room."

"Good, did you find the Shield yet?" asked Anakin.

"Nope, and speaking of Shield, the door is ray shielded," said Bobby.

"This could take a while to bypass," said Ahsoka.

"So how do we bypass this?" asked Jorge

"Goldie here could, make us proud," said Ahsoka.

"This should be good," complained Rex.

"Is he that bad?" asked Anthony

"Yes sir."

Suddenly they hear footsteps as battledroids are coming as bobby says, "Well that's not good either, is Goldie gonna open that door anytime soon?"

"He's working on it Bobby, just have patience," answered Ahsoka.

"Their getting closer," said Jorge.

"Good," said Omar.

"Hurry up Goldie," said Ahsoka.

"I think we ran out of time sirs," said Rex.

The droids then started bladting them as they took cover, except for Ahsoka as she was blocking the droids lasers.

Suddenly the blast doors activated as it covered the barrier as Jorge noticed it and said, "What the fuck, that droid's trying to fuck with us!"

"Now's not the time Jorge, focus on the battle," said Bobby as he shot a droid.

Anthony then saw super battledroids from the other side as he yelled out, "Super battledroids!"

They then start fighting at both sides as bobby says, "Rex, droid poppers now!"

"Droid poppers!"

They then threw them at both sides as it shutdown the droids as Jorge was chasing Goldie as he was saying, "When I get my hands on you little piece of scrape, I'll tear you apart!"

Omar and Anthony hold him back as Ahsoka says, "Calm down jorge, he's only new."

"Bullshit, he's clearly a spy, there's no way a droid like him would fuck up!"

"So this is what the jedi sent to attack my station, they must be running out of jedi."

They all turn around to see Grievous as he pops out one lightsaber as Bobby says, "Grievous."

"So you must be General Grievous," said Ahsoka.

"In the flesh," said Grievous.

"He's just another droid boys, let's turn him to scrape," said Ahsoka.

"This is gonna be god," said Omar.

Ahsoka then lunges at Grievous as Bobby yells out, "Ahsoka no!"

Ahsoka and Grievous duel a while before he knocks her out, then the guys shoot at him, till he dodges them and knocks them all out, except for Bobby, as he takes out his knife.

"HAHA, a knife, against a lightsaber, you have to be joking!"

"The pen is mightier than the sword Grievous, and so is my knife," said Bobby as he did the bring it sign.

Grievous then lunged at bobby as they dueled it out, they dueled for a while till Grievous knocked Bobby's knife out as he tried to slash at Bobby, but Bobby catches his hands as Grievous tries to push his lightsaber towards Bobby.

Suddenly, something began to change inside Bobby, he suddenly had the strength to push Grievous's lightsabers back as he began to growl.

Grievous eyes told the story, he couldn't believe that this human had the strength to do this as he then saw Bobby's face and what he saw made his eyes grow even wider.

Bobby's eyes went from hazel to yellow as his teeth turned from human teeth to sharp reptilian teeth as he growled at Grievous lik a animal, and then right at Grievous's face let out a huge roar.

Grievous then, while Bobby was roaring, punched him with his open hand as Bobby was knocked out.

Grievous then shook out what he saw and was about to kill Bobby, till Ahsoka quickly got up and blocked his attack and said, "Sorry to interrupt your playtime Grumpy, but wouldn't you prefer a challenge?"

"Ha, that wouldn't be you?"

Grievous then popped out a second lightsaber as they dueled it out as Ahsoka ran off with Grievous behind her.

Over at Anakin's group, they are walking through a door till they see four magnaguards carrying R2, with super battledroids as guards, as Anakin yells out, "R2!"

"Cover fire!" shouted Gerardo.

They then took out the super battledroids as the door closed, "We need to get this door open somehow," said Daniel.

"Let's blow it up," said Bishop.

"To dangerous, we need to do something else," said Brock.

HK looks up to see a hole in the ceiling as he says, "Suggestion: How about this?"

Back over at Bobby's group, Omar is trying to wake up Bobby as he says,"Bobby, Bobby wake up bro, we gotta move."

"what, and wait where's Ahsoka?"

"She's distracting Grievous sir," answered Rex.

"What, I need to go after her!"

"Bobby are you crazy, you can't!" yelled Jorge.

"Guys, trust me, complete the mission, I'll meet you guys at the hanger."

"Alright, good luck Bobby, hope you get to them in time," said Anthony.

They then separated as Bobby was desperate to find them.

Back at anakin's group, Anakin and the guys pop out of the roof as the magnaguards turned around as Anakin says, "You have someone that belongs to me."

The guys then fight the droids as HK grabbed one of their staffs and stabed it with it, while the other one was tackled by Brock as he elbowed his head off.

Daniel and Bishop then doubled teamed on one as Anakin sliced down he last one while Gerardo finished it off.

R2 then rolls to them as he does happy chimes as Gerardo says, "Good to see you to R2."

Anakin then fixes his head and says, "Okay guys, let's get to the hanger."

After walking for a while, they arrived at the hanger as the Twilight landed as Daniel says, "Well there's the Twilight, but where are the others?"

Then a clonetrooper came out as he said, "Sirs!"

Suddenly Goldie shows up as Anthony and the others show up as he says, "The explosives are set."

"Good, wait where's Ahsoka and Bobby?"

"Ahsoka is distracting Grievous and Bobby is off the help her," answer Rex.

"Alone!?" asked both Gerardo and Anakin.

Omar nodded as Gerardo says, "Alright boys, time to lock and load, were gonna go help them."

As they were leaving, the door was closed as the hanger doors closed as well as Brock yells out, "What the hell is the matter with you, are you trying to get us killed!?"

Suddenly the Vulture droids activated as Daniel says, "Damn it's a trap."

"That little piece of scrape is a spy," said Anakin.

"I knew it!" yelled Jorge.

Suddenly super battledroids were behind them as they fired at them.

the guys then ran for it as they took cover behind some crates.

Over at Bobby's position, he enters a room as he overhears Grievous saying, "Another lightsaber to add to my collection, my droid has trapped your precious master and friends, and soon they will die."

"Your wrong, their gone now and their gonna blow up your spy station!"

"I don't think so."

Bobby then sees them as Grievous has Ahsoka by the throat as he is holding her own lightsaber at her face, Bobby then puts on his silver brass knuckles as he then charges and yells out, "Let go of her you son of a bitch!"

Grievous then turned around as he got supermn punched in the face as he let go of Ahsoka and her lightsaber as he hunched over.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Ambrose charged at Grievous as he kneed him in the face as he says, "We think so Grievous!"

Then Rollins flies out as he knees a flying knee at Grevous's head and then to make it worse for him, Reigns, out of nowhere, speared him through some a shelf of droid parts.

"Guys, triple powerbomb!" yelled Rollins.

Ambrose and Reigns then pick up Grievous as they set them on top of Reigns as the three of them threw Grievous on the fallen shelf, knocking him out.

Bobby then clapped their hands as he says, "Thanks guys."

"no problem, this your girl Bobby?" asked Reigns.

"Yeah, guys this is Ahsoka, Ahsoka this is Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose, otherwise known as the shield."

"Nice to meet you guys, but we need to get to the hanger," said Ahsoka as she picked up her lightsaber.

"Right, let's move," said Bobby.

As the others left, Ambrose stuck around a little bit as he stuck two fist out and said, "Believe in the Shield bitch!"

He then followed the others as Grievous's eyes opened.

Back at the hanger, everyone is fighting the droids as Anakin says, "Rex activate the charges!"

"But sir were still in the station."

"Just let us deal with the details, "Said Gerardo.

"yes sirs."

Rex then activated the charges as some parts of the station began to blow up.

As the fight continued, Ahsoka, Bobby, and the shield pop out, from a vent, ad destroy two vulture droids as she asks, "So what did we miss?"

"Not much, but I see you guys found the shield," answered Anakin as he saw Reigns spear a super battledroid and then shoot him down.

"It was reckless of you to go after Grievous like that guys," said Gerardo.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," said Ahsoka.

"And I just wanted to help her, but at least the saw the Shield triple powerbomb Grievous," said Bobby.

"What, they did, fuck we miss everything," said Omar.

Bishop then sees that the crates are full cells as he yells out, "Hey guys, we have some full cells here!"

"the get ready guys!" yelled Anakin.

Anakin then throws a crate at the droids as the guys shoot it as it destroys all the droids as Jorge asks, "Hey where's R2?"

Suddenly the hanger doors open as HK says, "Answer: Doing that."

"He did it!" shouted Ahsoka.

"Of course he did, come on let's get in the ship," said Gerardo.

They then board the ship as they flew out as Omar yelled out, "WoooHoooo!"

They then notice Anakin Skywalker's fighter next to them with R2 in the droid slot as Gerardo says, "Opening hanger doors now, let's head home."

Everyone then is in the cockpit as Daniel says, "Another successful mission."

"That's right, all thanks to the Shield here," said Brock.

"Ah it was nothing," said Ambrose.

"Well we couldn't have done it without you three giving us the coordinates," said Anakin.

"Just remember, if you need any help, just call up the Hounds of Justice," said Rollins.

"We'll keep that in kind," said Gerardo as he lit a cigar.

"I just wish I saw you three triple powerbomb Grievous," said Anthony.

"I know, only Bobby and Ahsoka saw it, lucky bastards," said Omar.

"Yep, that's a moment we won't forget right there," said Ahsoka.

"Oh yes, i really enjoyed doing that," said Reigns.

"Alright guys, let's head back home to Coruscant," said Gerardo.

"Yeah, let's get wasted!" yelled out Bishop

Everyone then laughed as the Twilight launched into hyperspace.


	4. Jedi Crash

**In the skies of an unknown planet**

Aayla Secura's fleet is under attack as Skywalker's capital ship comes in as three gunships came out as each of them had Ahsoka with Rex, Anakin, and Gerardo, Bobby, HK, and Daniel.

Anakin contacts the expendables as he says to them, "Thanks for coming guys, to bad the others couldn't come."

"We were on a mission, so we had to split up, but it was no problem," said Gerardo.

Suddenly some rocket droids started flying and firing towards them as Bobby yells out, "Rocket droids incoming!"

As they were flying through them, Anakin then says, "You deal with the clankers, I'll get to Aayla's ship, Geradro you in?"

"Always, HK and Daniel come with me!"

"You got it boss!" yelled Daniel

"Guys wait, are you sure about this?" asked Ahsoka.

But the guys didn't answer as they jumped off and landed on some rocket droids as they flew into the ship and headed to Secura's location as they were cutting down droids.

Back at the gunship, Ahsoka's is out of control as it's pilot is gone as Bobby yells out, "Everyone hang on, this gonna get rough!"

They then successfully crashed through the ship as they safely got off and fought off the droids.

Both squads are mopping up droids as they were able to meet up and make it to Secura's position as she and Bly notice them as she says, "Nice entrance guys, but how do you plan on getting us out of this place."

"Answer: We have a ship docked in the lower hanger as we speak."

They then are running down a hallway till they see a battledroid as it pointed it's blaster at them and said, "Uh, freeze!"

Everyone was confident about this, but then a whole quad of droids showed up as they then retreated as the ship was still suffering heavy damage as Ahsoka unlocked the door to the hanger's gateway as Anakin then sees a giant fireball as he says, "It's to late."

Anakin then pushes the guys through the door as it closes.

Then the guys hear an explosion as Ahsoka yells out, "Master!"

"We have to help him!" shouted bobby.

"Right, pilots don't leave just yet." commanded Gerardo.

They try to unlock the door, but it only made a little hole as Ahsoka looked through it and then cut a circle around it as she and the guys drag him out of there as Aayla says, "Guys, we have to board the ship now."

They make it to the ship as Bly closes the door and then runs to the cockpit as he says, "I'll activate the deflector shields."

Ahsoka and the guys then drag him to the medic room as Bobby says to the medic droid, "He needs help now."

The droid then goes to get some medicine as the guys lay him on the bed as Gerardo says, "Hang in there my friend, we'll get you better."

Suddenly the shipped started rocking as Daniel yelled out, "What the hell is going on!?"

Gerardo then contacts Rex as he asks, "Rex what the fuck is going on?"

"Were in hyperspace sir, one of our pilots got knocked out and started the hyperspace sequence."

"Do you know our destination?"

"No sir."

"Alright, keep me posted."

"Let me guess, were stuck in hyperspace?" asked Bobby.

Gerardo noded as HK said, "Complaint: That is just wonderful."

Then Aayla comes in as she says to them, "Ahsoka, Gerardo I need you two on the bridge."

"Right, you need a pilot, I'll help, come on Ahsoka," said Gerardo.

But Ahsoka doesn't move as she is watching her master as she then says, "I should stay, you guys don't need my help, anakin does."

"You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety," said Aayla.

"She's right Ahsoka, go, me and the guys can watch Anakin for you," said bobby.

Ahsoka nodded and right before they could leave, Comamnder Bly shows up as he says, "Generals we have a problem."

"what is it commander?" asked Daniel.

Bly sighed as he goes to a panel and shows where their heading as he says, "The navicomputers coordinates were put incorrectly as were heading straight for a star."

"Shit, then we need to hurry, come on Ahsoka," said Gerardo.

Aayla, Bly, and Gerardo run out as Ahsoka stays behind a little as bobby comes up to her, kisses her, and says, "Go, I'll take care of him."

Ahsoka then ran out to catch up to the others as Bobby looked on.

Gerardo, Ahsoka, Aayla, and Bly make it as Gerardo and Ahsoka took the pilots seats as they tried a bunch of the controls till Gerardo slammed his fist on the dashboard and said, "Dammit, the navigation computer is completely fried."

"Then we need to shutdown the power to reset the coordinates," said Aayla.

"But that would cut of Anakin's life support," said Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but it's a risk we'll have to take, prepare to shut off power." commanded Gerardo.

Bly can see their close to the star as he says, "Were getting close."

"Ready to shutoff the power," said Ahsoka.

"On three, 1...2...3!" exclaimed Ahsoka.

The systems are shutdown as they get out of hyperspace as back in the medical room, Anakin's life support is out as Daniel asks, "What happened?"

"Answer: Their restarting the power so we can change our coordinates."

Suddenly they started floating as Daniel says, "I guess that means no gravity too."

Back in the cockpit, everyone is hanging on as Gerardo says, "Were out of hyperspace, restart the power."

However, Rex, who was hanging on to a handle as it breaks off, flies into Secura as it knocks her off the switch.

They are then getting closer to the star as the light is getting in Ahsoka's and Gerardo's eyes as Bly says, "Resume all power, what are you waiting for?"

They are now even closer to the star as Secura tries to use the force to flip the switch as Gerardo says, "Aayla, hurry!"

Aayla was then able to flip the switch as the power returned and they barely missed the star as they were heading for a planet as Ahsoka says, "Well, were not gonna crash into the star, but were definitly gonna hit that planet."

They then enter the planet's atmosphere as Gerardo starts coaching Ahsoka, "Remember what I taught you, just stay calm and on course."

They then crash as Rex kicked down the door as he yelled out, "Everyone out!"

Everyone then got out as Ahsoka and Aayla were able to get out while carrying Anakin as the ship exploded as the guys checked on them as Aayla says, "Well we made it, and master Skywalker is still alive."

"Well to bad the others couldn't be here for this," said Daniel.

"I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing," said Ahsoka.

"Well Ahsoka, in my opinion he would have been proud of you," said Bobby as he helped her up.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and nearly getting my master and friends killed."

"nonsense Ahsoka, you did good, it will be only a matter of time before you fly solo, but for now we need to find a shelter or at least build one," said Gerardo.

After moving around a little, they stop at a beautiful plain as they build Anakin a shelter made of sticks as Daniel is making a fire, which he's having a hard time with, as Ahsoka goes to check on Anakin as she asks HK, "Well what's his condition HK?"

"Answer: I'm no medic like Jorge, but judging by how he looks, he won't last long without needed help."

"Then we need to find help tonight," said Aayla as she approached them.

"Okay, you, Bly, and two of the guys go to the south, while me, Rex, and and the other two guys will stay here with Anakin."

"No Ahsoka, in order to get help quickly we must work together."

"What, I can't leave him, if he knew I was hurt, he never leave me behind!"

"Ahsoka, she's right, there's nothing more we can do for him till we find some help," said gerardo.

Ahsoka looks down as Gerardo put his hands on her shoulder and said, "I know this is hard, but since your a jedi and member of the Expendables you must make very hard decisions that are best for the group."

Ahsoka walks away a little as she then stares at the sun's direction for a direction on where their going as Bly says, "Generals, check this out."

Bly then hands Secura a piece of wood with carvings on it as Bobby says, "Looks like were not the only ones on this planet."

They then hear creatures making noises as Bly asks, If you don't mind answering generals, where exactly are we going?"

"Were gonna find the people that live on this planet," answered Gerardo.

"How are we gonna find them, when we don't know where they are?"

Ahsoka grabs the wooden plank as she looks at it and answers, "It seems to me, that these guys live in giant trees."

"Good observation Ahsoka, HK, I want you and Daniel to stay here with Rex and watch over Anakin."

"Statement: That will be no problem Gerardo, they don't call us the Bear and the Best, right daniel?"

They all turn to see Daniel still trying to make the fire as he finally does as he gets up and yells, "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"And he's one of your best men Gerardo?" asked Aayla

"You should see him in the battlefield, help you change your mind," answered Bobby for Gerardo.

Ahsoka and Gerardo then head over to the tent as Ahsoka says to Anakin, be strong master, Rex, Hk, and Daniel will take care of you, right Gerardo?"

"yes, so keep fighting brother, come on guys lets move."

After walking for a while, bobby wanted to talk to Gerardo as he says to him, "Big bro, we need to talk."

"what is it?"

"when are we gonna tell them?"

"Not yet, we have to wait for another battle."

"but gerardo, we didn't create an army for nothing, so we need to tell them."

"Look bobby, I understand, but we can't just yet, we have to wait for the right moment, now let's concentrate on finding these mysterious people and helping anakin."

Back at the camp, Rex, Daniel, and Hk are sitting in front of the tent as they then heard noises as Daniel goes, "What is that!?"

Then the noises stop as Rex says, "It's probably just the wind sir."

Back at the search group they made it to a giant tree as Bly looks around it as he says, "I don't think this tree has life in it sirs."

Bobby then sees a giant nut about to fall on Ahsoka as he runs, pushes her out of the way and yells out, "Look out!"

Then more began to fall, till they went under a giant tree branch as Ahsoka says, "No wonder it's deserted, it's a deathtrap, you would have to be crazy to dodge those on a daily basis."

"No kidding," agreed bobby.

aayla then notices a trail as she says, "Looks like someone with intelligence was able to drag the pods."

"good observation Aayla, come on let's follow the trail," said Gerardo as they began following it.

Back at the campsite, Rex, Daniel, and HK are on patrol, till they see Anakin trying to crawl out of his tent as he collapses as Rex asks, "General, are you alright?"

"Be...behind you."

They turned around to see a giant bird looking monster as it has Rex pinned down as HK jumps on it's back as he starts punching it in the head as Daniel gave it a warning shot as the creature knocked HK off and then ran off.

**The next day...**

The search group has made it to a village as they entered it as their civilians were shocked to see them as Ahsoka says, "Hello."

The leader of the village then comes forward as he asks, "What have you come here for?"

"Were jedi from the Galactic Republic, and our two companions are members of the expendables, and our friend is hurt and needs help," answered Aayla.

"Violence breeds violence, jedi are no peacekeepers and same with the Expendables, doing their suicide missions."

"But were fighting for freedom," said Ahsoka.

"yeah, and so what if we do missions like that, were doing it for freedom and democracy," agreed Bobby.

"And freedom, peace, and democracy require fear and death, we colonized this system to find salvage from your wretched war, we came here to find peace, you must leave, you'll only destroy a small amount of piece that's left in the galaxy, you would only bring the destruction of us."

"Well look, regardless of our part in the Clone Wars, we still need your help," said Gerardo.

"I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people, I'm sorry but we cannot help you."

"Are you fucking kidding me," whispered Bobby to Gerardo.

"Please, can you at least give us some medical supplies, my friend is dying," pleaded Ahsoka.

The leader then sighed as he asked for one of the villagers to come forward as he said, "I cannot ignore a call for help, I will send my son Wag-tu to help your friend, he's a healer, but only one jedi may go with him."

"bly and I will stay, padawan, you Gerardo, and Bobby go help your master," said Aayla.

"no, the clone with the blaster must go with them."

"Alright then, come on guys let's get back to the camp," said Gerardo as he. bobby, Bly, Ahsoka, and Wag-tu started running.

Back at the camp, Rex, daniel, and HK are ready for a surprise attack from one of the creatures as Anakin tries to get up as Daniel says, "Anakin, you need to rest, we can handle them."

"I can't rest, guys I can hear them, we must fight," said Anakin as he got up.

Then three of the creatures pop out as they charged at them as HK shoots it in the head, while the other one rams into them, but the guys dodge it, but in the process their tent is destroyed.

Gerardo's group then shows up as Wag-Tu tries to subdue it with a rope, but Ahsoka wants to use her lightsaber as Wag-Tu stops her and says, "No don't."

Gerardo sees what he's doing as he says, "Come on guys, pull this rope."

They then pull the rope as the creature falls as Wag-tu ties it's legs with the rope as Bobby compliments him by saying, "Good work."

Anakin is helped lying on his back as everyone goes to see him as he says to him, Good to see you guys."

"Same here, you blasted nerfherder, this is Wag-tu, he's a healer, he'll fix you up," said gerardo.

Then HK and Daniel bring a stretcher as everyone then heads back to the village as they made it as they put down Anakin as he looks up to see the villagers surrounding him as he says, "Uh, guys."

Ahsoka is up on a cliff as Bobby and Gerardo come up to her and sit next to her as she says to Gerardo, "You were right Gerardo to agree with master Secura, if I would have stayed with Anakin, we wouldn't have found this village in time to save him, at least this whole ordeal is over now."

"Well Ahsoka, first we need to find a way off this planet," said Gerardo.

"I'm sure Admiral Yularen is looking for us right now."

"Hopefully, well till then this a beautiful sunset, why don't you and Bobby enjoy it while it lasts, you guys have ten minutes."

Bobby then walks up to her and hugs her as she giggles as he stares at Gerardo as he sighs, smiles and goes, "Make it twenty minutes."

Gerardo then winks at them as he walks out as Bobby and Ahsoka make out on the cliff as they stop and watch the sunset.


	5. Defenders of the Peace

**Lurman village**

The guys are just wandering around the village as Daniel helps out two Lurmen put a basket of fruit on top of two baskets, as one of them smiles at him and gives him a fruit from the basket as Daniel happily takes it and takes a bite out of it.

Meanwhile, Rex and HK are keeping watch as HK spots something and says, "Statement: There is something coming this way."

Rex takes out his binocular as he looks up to see a Trade Federation lander as Rex contacts Gerardo as he says, "General Mullins, we got company."

"Is it friendlies?"

"Negative sir, a droid ship, coming straight our way."

"got it, you and Omar get back here."

"So what's going on?" asked Daniel

"Were expecting some company, we have to tell the others, contact everyone and tell them to meet them at Anakin's hut."

"On it."

Gerardo and Daniel head towards Anakin's hut as everyone is there as Gerardo says, "Guys."

"What is Gerardo?" asked Anakin.

"We have a sepratist ship incoming."

"But this is neutral space," said Wag Tu.

"Well it seems it won't be neutral for long, not is the sepratist have their way," said Bobby.

Anakin tries to get up, but keeps falling down as he says to the guys, "Help me up."

Anakin tries again but Wag Tu says, "Don't struggle, I'm sorry but your to injured to move."

The Lurman village chief comes in as he says, "What menace have you brought to our planet this time jedi and Expendables?"

"Father you can't blame them," argued Wag tu.

"He's right, the sepratist don't even know their hear," agreed Ahsoka.

"And they can't know, we got to hide," said Aayla.

"Your presence here endangers us, you must leave before your enemies find you," said the lurman chief.

"But you'll need our help," said Ahsoka.

"She's right, you guys can't fight them alone," agreed Bobby.

"We will not fight them at all, we would rather die than to kill others."

"Wait, whoa there, you guys are going to surrender, that's crazy!" yelled Daniel

"Agreement: You guys shouldn't do that as the poor excuses of droids would..."

"guys stop, if the Lurman want to remain neutral, we won't force them to join the war," said Gerardo.

"See to it that they leave, I must see what our new visitors want," said the Lurman chief while leaving.

"Alright guys, it's time to go," said Anakin as he tried to get up.

Rex and Bly run to him and help him up as Bly says, "Easy sir, we'll assist you."

The guys then sneak out of the hut, and are about ti exit till they hear blaster fire as the droids are ransacking the village as Wag tu says, "Why are they tearing apart our homes, we've done nothing to them."

"Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for," said Ahsoka.

bobby was about to step forward but Gerardo stopped him as he says, "No not now."

"but we need to do something Guys," said Bobby.

"no, if the sepratist knows were here, the Lurmen will be slaughtered," said Aayla.

"We'll be okay if we make it to the tall grass," said Anakin.

"Right let's move," said Gerardo.

The guys then left as they went into the tall grass.

After walking for a while, they stop at a good spot as Rex says, "I can't understand why those villagers don't wanna fight."

"I guess they have no pride," said Daniel.

"I call it no courage," said Ahsoka.

"Opinion: I call it not having any of those squishy parts you use for..."

"Eh okay HK, we get it," interrupted Daniel.

"We need to find a ship, and I think the only one that belongs around here is the sepratists," said Anakin.

"I agree with you on that one Anakin, guess since they have a landing ship, they may have a shuttle" said Gerardo.

"Sirs, you wanna steal from the clankers, count me in," said Rex.

"Agreement: Same here."

"We need to find them first," said Aayla.

While Ahsoka was eating a vegetable, Bobby smelled something funny as he looked up to see a spy droid as he whispered to Ahsoka, "ahsoka, look up."

Ahsoka looked up as she saw the droid as she yelled out, "I think we just did!"

The droid immediately runs off as the guys gave chase, except for Aayla and Anakin as Anakin was hurt and Aayla goes in another direction.

The droid is almost out of the tall grass as Bly says, "We can't catch it if it's out in the open."

Suddenly Aayla pops out and slices the droid in half as Gerardo says, "Nice work Aayla."

"I wonder where it was heading?" asked Ahsoka.

"Hey guys, why don't we find out from up there," said Daniel as he pointed at a tree.

The guys make it to the top of the tree as their spying at the sepratist, in their new base, as Anakin makes it to the top as Ahsoka says, "I hope you feel better master, cause look what we found."

"Heh, I'm getting stronger all the time Snips," said Anakin as he took the binoculars.

Anakin takes a look as he sees the base real well as he says, "But i'm not sure I'm ready for that."

Gerardo takes the binoculars as he sees the shuttle and says, "there it is, the shuttle, that's our ticket on getting off this rock."

"It won't be easy sirs, I haven't seen a flaw in their security line," said Bly.

"Confidence: We'll make one then."

Gerardo looks through as he sees a new tank as he says, "Looks like they have a new toy guys."

"Really, well me and Bly can go down there and check it out, come on," said Bobby.

"I'll go with you sirs," said rex.

Bobby, Bly, and Rex start climbing down the tree as Ahsoka says, "bobby be careful."

Bobby, Bly, and Rex are at a good position as Rex says, "What is that?"

"seems to be a AAT with a motor on it," answered Bobby.

Suddenly the motor fired as the bomb landed on the ground as huge flames came in as Gerardo yelled out in the comlink, "Get out of there Bobby!"

"Run for it guys!" yelled Bobby

Bobby, Rex, and bly are running to the tree, but the flames are getting closer as bobby sees this as he throws both Rex and Bly up top the tree as Bobby quickly jumps up there as Ahsoka greeted him with a hug as she says, "Thank the force your okay."

Bobby returned the gesture as Bly says in amazement, "Sir how did you do that?"

Bobby didn't know what happened as he answered, "I don't know."

"Whew, that is some toy, it just destroyed everything, except for those two droids," said daniel.

"statement: It seems our adversaries are heading towards the Lurman village with their new toy."

"The villagers will be slaughtered by that weapon," said Aayla.

"First we'll deal with this base, then we'll help the villagers," said Anakin.

"Well let's get moving, we have till the next day," said Gerardo as they start heading down the tree.

**A few hours later...**

Anakin and the others are waiting outside as their waiting for the signal from Ahsoka and Aayla as the both of them make it in as Gerardo says, "Okay boys, let's take these four droids down nice and quiet."

Gerardo, bobby, and Daniel whipped out knives and HK whips out his sword arm as Anakin throws a rock in between the four as the guys cut off their heads.

The door opens as the guys enter it as they secretly take out a few droids as they make it to the communication controls as Gerardo says, "Anakin, you, Bly, and Rex help out Ahsoka and Aayla, we'll deal with the communications."

Anakin nods as the three of them leave as Bobby says, "hey Gerardo, check this out."

Gerardo heads over to bobby's position as he looks inside the TF lander to see a army as Daniel and HK come over as Gerardo says, "It seems the clankers brought an army with them."

"This is bad guys, we can't them out on our own," said Daniel.

"We won't have to, Daniel hack the sepratist Communication and contact Bishop, tell him it's time," said Gerardo

"Wait, you mean it's time now?" asked Bobby.

"Yes."

Bobby and Daniel start quietly cheering as HK says, "Excitement: Now were gonna get some real action."

Daniel immediately does that as he says, "I just sent the transmission, they'll be here tomorrow, plus I sen them the coordinates to both this base and the village."

"Hey guys, are you coming!" yelled Anakin from the shuttle.

The guys then head over to the shuttle and enter it as it takes off and heads over to the village.

**The next day...**

The shuttle arrives at the village as it lands in the middle of it as the guys exit it as Aayla says, "Everyone, please listen, the sepratist will be here in moments."

"What are you doing here, I told you not to return!" yelled the village chief.

"I'm afraid the sepratist don't care if your in the war or not, we need to get you to safety before they arrive," said Gerardo.

"We will not abandon our homes!"

"But they have a new weapon, it will burn this place to a crisp, is that what all of you really want!?" asked Ahsoka.

"If it is our destiny to be destroyed in your war, so be it."

The Lurman chief walks away as Gerardo shakes his head as he turns to see the giant pods as he says, "guys, I have an idea."

The guys start stacking the pods into a barrier as Anakin says, "Using the pods as a defense barrier, nice, also we'll use the shield generator's to cover the village from the flames."

"Here they come sirs!" shouted Rex.

Everyone is getting ready, till they see the flames coming as Gerardo shouts, "Raise the shields!"

HK and Daniel activate the shield generators as the shield covers the village and stops the flames as Daniel says, "Yes, it worked!"

"Statement: now their gonna want to get their hands dirty."

"Excellent, let's do this guys," said bobby.

The Expendables, Anakin, ahsoka, Aayla, and the clones exit the shield as they defend themselves from the incoming attack force.

They easily wipe them out as Ahsoka says, "this was easier than I thought."

"Well that was just the first wave, "Said anakin as he saw a bigger wave coming.

The guys defend themselves as anakin says, "I'm going after the weapon!"

Gerardo looked up to see familiar looking dropships as Gerardo stops him and says, "don't worry, they have us covered."

Anakin looked on confused till everyone looked up at Gerardo's direction as Pelican gunships come flying in and attack the droids and destroy the secret weapon, as one of them lands to reveal Brock, Bishop, Omar, Anthony, and Jorge as Bishop shouts out, "You missed us!"

"About damn time guys," said Bobby as he greeted his friends.

Everyone got in the dropship as it took off, along with the others as Aayla asked, "Gerardo, what is this?"

"This is our army, an army yo help the Republic."

"So wait, that's why Bishop and the others weren't with us?" asked anakin.

"Yes, Brock, is the army set up in front of the base?"

"Yeah, Gat and the others are just waiting on you," answered Brock.

"Hold on, I thought we cleared the base?" asked Bly.

"Well we found out that the Lander that brought them here had more than we bargained for, so we brought reinforcements," answered Bobby.

"This is gonna be great, the debut of the new Army," said Anthony.

"The Expendable Army," said Omar.

Gerardo sees the army gathering and fighting the sepratist reinforcements as he says, "Hey pilot, land us right over there."

"you got is sir."

The dropship lands as everyone exits as a man with cool looking shades comes up to Anakin and asks, "General Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"It's an honor to meet you, I'm Captain Johnny Gat and I have five, including myself, highly trained commandos awaiting your orders."

"right, we'll charge at them."

"Sounds good to me."

They run off as Gerardo says to Bobby and Ahsoka, "Guys, meet up with Dinobot, he's awaiting your orders."

Ahsoka and Bobby nodded as they ran towards Dinbot's position as he says, "Good to see you again Mitchell, shall we fight for honor."

"Let's."

The guys then charge as they take down a couple of droids.

The battle is gong well for the Expendable army as the Expendable's Canderous tank destroys a aat and Spider Walker.

Gerardo and Jorge cut down on some Super battle droids as HK rips out a droids head as an Expendable soldier guns down a battle droid.

Gat knocks down a Super battledroid with a kick as he guns it down and is about to be killed by a commando droid, but Dinobot makes the save by stabbing it with his drill sword as Gat nods at him.

Ahsoka cuts down the last droid as everyone cheers as Jorge says, "We did it!"

"Yeah and with minimal casualties, " agreed Daniel.

They then see the sepratist leader, Lok Durd, running as Bobby says, "He's running away!"

Gerardo stops them as he points at anakin as he uses the force to stop him as everyone laughs.

An hour after the battle, some pelican gunships are picking them up as Aayla says, "This is gonna be quite a shock to both the Jedi Council and the Senate, but we need all the help we can get, but do you have a representative for u guys?"

"We sure do," answered Bishop

"Who is he?" asked Ahsoka.

The dropship to pick them up shows up as Gerardo answers, "Well he's here and he is the reason we call ourselves the Expendables."

The walk over to the gunship as the doors open to reveal "Nature Boy" Ric Flair as he laughed and wooed at them as Gerardo hugs him and says, "Hows it going Naitch."

"Well a successful battle huh boys?" asked Flair as he hugs the others.

"It sure was," answered Bishop.

Flair sees Anakin as he shakes his hand as Anakin says, "Your ric Flair, the master of the knife edge chop?"

"Yes, and your anakin skywalker, the man that doesn't know fear, it's my honor to meet you."

Flair sees Ahsoka as he shakes her hand and says, "And i've heard alot abut you Ahsoka Tano, I tthink you'll make a great jedi."

Ahsoka was shocked as she looked at Bobby as he winked at her as she says, "Thank you, MR. Flair."

"And your welcome, now in the mean time, lets head to Coruscant, I have a meeting with the Chancellor I need to get to."

The ship then closes it's doors as it flies off to the Expendables capital ships, Agressor Destroyers, as the Lurmen are waving goodbye at them with the cheiftan sighing.

**Ok that's it for this episode, sorry for the wait, I had other projects to get done, next episdoe shoud be up soon, so till then I will see or write you later, bye-bye**


End file.
